Computer systems have grown to permeate nearly every aspect of day-to-day life. In the earlier days of computers, a desktop metaphor was chosen as a scheme through which users would interact with their computers. Due to this metaphor, many modern computers now have a desktop, folders, and files. As computer technology advanced so did the means by which users interact with computers. More recent innovations in computer interaction include voice commands, vision tracking, predictive interactions, and various other schemes that are far removed from the original desktop metaphor.
Mixed-reality computer systems have recently received significant interest for their ability to create immersive experiences for users. Mixed-reality systems include virtual reality, augmented reality, and other systems that incorporate virtual elements into a real-world environment. Through mixed-reality a user is immersed fully or partially within a virtual world. Additionally, mixed-reality devices include heads-mounted displays (HMDs), including opaque displays of the type used in fully immersive virtual reality and transparent displays of the type used in partially immersive augmented reality.
One particular interest in mixed-reality applications is the ability for multiple users to have common shared experiences within a shared mixed-reality environment. For example, a first user may create a mixed-reality environment that is then shared among multiple different users. Each user may wish to interact with the shared mixed-reality environment. Managing multiple different users within the same environment presents several unique technical challenges that are not addressed by the desktop metaphor or any other interaction technology.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.